accidentall love
by TheyWhoMustNotBeNameddd
Summary: When Natsu and Gray find out they love each other but Gray suddenly breaks off the relationship what will happen ? Cation Mpreg
1. a strange train ride

Hey so this is my first fanfic so ... Here it goes **.warning futer M rated content** this is going to ba an Mpreg

 **"** Hey Natsu you big oaf ! Join me I'm going a job ! I need to get an old book from an ice cave !" Grey yelled at Natsu

" Ok but only if I get half the reward !" Natsu called back as he kicked Leo across the guild . The had been fighting all morning over who got the last peice of apple pie . But when the were done fighting,Grey an Natsu met at the guild doors .

" Ready hothead? " Gray asked Natsu as the walked out the guild doors . " Oh yay I'm all fired up !" Natsu yelled while spewing fire every where. " Ok then let's get to the train station." Gray awnserd as they were walking .

" T-tr-tra-TRAIN ! " Natsu froze and threw up every where . "Stop being a baby were not even at the train station yet , I'll help you once we get there . Ok? " Gray said while he dragged Natsu across the ground. " Ok " Natsu replied happily, not realizing he meant he was about to get knocked out

Then

When Natsu woke up he felt the sway of the train and immediately threw up out the window . When he sat back down he saw that Gray was sleeping across from him . He noticed that Gray had grown more handsome since they were kids , he couldn't help but stare . He started to stare without realizing it.

"Hey sleepy you woke up " Gray said grinning up at Natsu through sleepy eyes, "Oh h-hay Gray ! " Natsu stammered, hoping he Gray didn't notice him staring . _Was Natsu starring at me ? NO Gray stop we don't like him ._ "GRAY ! HELLO ,GRAY AWNSER ME !" Natsu yelled snapping Gray out of his day dream . "This is out stop , come on Gray . " Natsu said .

"Ok I booked us hotel not far from here. " GRay awnserd as the stepped onto the platform. _Was that concern in Natsus voice? No never especially me._

 _"_ ok we're here " Gray told Natsu. "We're sharing a room to save money, is that ok ? " Gray asked . "Ya that fine . " Natsu mumbled . "Ok good " Gray smiled and walked inside . _Shit , I can stay with him he'll notice I like him! ._

 **My notes**

plz let me know if this is any good , the future chapters will be rated M for some mild adult content. Also I know this is really short but I'll try to make them longer in the futer , it's passed midnight and I have a test in the morning :/ anyways this is my first fanfic so plz no hate and if I don't update PM me plz ;p ok bye 3


	2. Firsts

**Hey I'm back with chapter two plz PM me any good ideas I might give you a shout out and now w on with the story .**

As Natsu and Gray walked onto the hotel, there jaws dropped , it was amazing ! With the plush carpet floors, and the glass chandeliers hanging from the twelve foot ceiling. This definitely was not the typical hotel,especially for them . As Natsu stood staring at the pictures trying to figure out what it was ( he doesn't get abstract painting) Gray walked over to front desk losing his shirt along the way . "Hey ! Can we get our room key please ?! " gray yelled .

Once they got to there room the went to the bed room to both walked in at the same time and they also noticed there was one queen sized bad at the same time . Both yelling " _ **IM NOT SLEEPING WITH YOU!"**_ Thus started world was three ...

JK , but it caused a fist fight which caused Gray to fall , Natsu garbed him but the ended up nose to nose . Natsu couldn't stop himself and began to kiss Gray , Gray understanding after a minute picked up Natsu and carried him to the bed room.

 **Then ...**

The next morning Natsu woke up and felt cool strong arms wrapped around his torso, once he realized what happened he began to sob , " What's the matter baby ?" Gray asked still groggy with sleep.

"W-wh-where mates f-f-for life , we m-mated and I... I ... I MARKED YOUR NECK ! " Natsu yelled while still sobbing. " And I'm a submissive dragon, meaning I could be .."

"WHAT !? YOU COULD BE WHAT !? ". Gray yelled at Natsu making him cry again.

"Icouldbepregnant" Natsu mumbled quickly . "But I don't want you to leave me ."

Natsu said through his tears .

"I'll never leve you , but can you please tell me what you could be ? " Gray said while softly petting Natsus hair . " And from the beginning please? "

"Ok , I'm a submissive which means I can have children even though I'm a guy , which means ... I could be a little ..." Natsu trailed off.

"You mean you could be pregnant?! " Gray roared .

 **Ok I think I'll end it there pls favourite and follow, also please PM if you have any questions, bye my fairys ;)**


	3. Personal life update please read

ok so hi , this is kind of personal bit my grandpa just passed away and he was 84 but I grew up with him I had anxiety and depression before but it got a lot worse because of this , I will try to update soon and I also hope someone will be by beta for future chapters , sorry


	4. Greys decision

**Ok my KITTYS I'm back , I'll try to update more often plz plz check out my other story I just started ! Ok KITTYS lets read !**

Natsu cowered covering his belly, as Grey yelled , covering the room in ice . " I'm sorry but I need to go for a bit " Grey said through clenched teeth.

" ok" Natsu said cowering into the corner of the small room . Whimpering as grey climbed out the window and ran . _I don't know for sure so let's go ta a healers_ Natsu thought as negotiators up gingerly and put on a coat and went to a hhealers he saw by the train station. He gat I potion and went back to the hotel room. He stapled in and was met by a hug . Natsu immediately covered his stomach.

" I'm so sorry Natsu I didn't mean to scare you, I'll never leav you today I was a little upset. " Grey said sheepishly as he gave Natsu u peck on the cheek .

" I know, I'm still not sure though if I am ..." Natsu said as he melted into Gray," and I'm sorry I forgot today was when your famous passed away "

" I'm sorry I snapped at you now can we see if you are pregnant or not please?" Grey said with a grin .

"Yeah sure I'll go take the test , ok ? " Natsu said with a small smile.

"Ok I'll wait here"

"ok squinty eyes ! " Natsu yelled as he slammed the door to the bathroom with a smile .

"WHAT THE HELL !?" Gray yelled as Natsu laughed from the bathroom .

 _5 min later_

 _"_ It's a positive!" Natsu yelled as he ran out of the bathroom into Greys arms crying happy tea s he and Grey fell onto the couch crying happy tears and fell asleep.

 **Thank you for reading my KITTYS I'll try and update this week if not just PM ! Ok by ! ?**


	5. Chapter 5

**ok KITTYS so I'm back sorry if this is short but its 1 in the morning so plz just review and follow , ok lets go !**

 _'mmmmmmmm it smells like a snow pine forest "_ thought Natsu as he spoke up " I love you " he mumbled slowly rubbing his stomach .

" Morning sleepy head " Gray said as he slowly pet Natsu's hair "what are we going to do for the next 9 months Ezra will kill us if she finds out' he said as he thought of Ezra killing them .

'Didn't i tell you ? dragon slayer's pregnancy only lasts one month so we can just tell them we took a long job." Natsu answered as he got up and slowly walked into the kitchen to make breakfast , " what u want squinty eyes ?!" he yelled into the living room .

"huh?' Grey replied , not hearing a thing he said because he was thinking about how he would provide for a child and keep sane " Natsu do you think I'll be a good dad ?" He asked as he walked into the kitchen to see the kitchen of fire . " WHAT THE HELL NATSU !" he yelled as he put out the fire . " WHAT THE HELL HAPPEND IN HERE ?!" he said looking at Nastu .

" I-I-Im-imsosorryididntmeanto..." Natsu stutters then burst into tears and sat down rocking in the corner.

" Im so sorry Natsu i didn't mean to yell" he said quietly as he walked toward him .

" please don't hurt me " Natsu whispered , shaking violently .

" would never hurt you , pleas tell me what s wrong ?'' Gray said as he slowly sat down next to Natsu.

Natsu just curled into Gray and fell asleep ; Gray slowly stood up and carried ants to bed as he put him down Natsu's scarf came off grey for the first time noticed a scar running all the way around his neck ...

 **ok KITTYS , sorry this was so short but plz review and follow ! THX 3**


	6. Im so sorry but in back now!

So... ya I've been gone a while. I re-read what I've written and it kinda (a lot) sucked but I'm not going to get rid of it I'm just going to end the story here and re-write it but hopefully it will be better! I'm so sorry I left the story I have no excuse it's my fault for being lazy, please forgive me!

~NA


End file.
